Lolli Lolli 2 LaviAllen
by xxheart28xx
Summary: Next chapter to Lolli Lolli - Lavi/Allen. Find out who Allen's kidnapper is and how Lavi is taking the sudden shock. Review please! I won't continue if there are no reviews!


Nightmare Two: Torture

It pulled the boy further into the dark warmth, engulfing his mind. The last thing he could remember was falling asleep after talking to Lavi. Allen's memory was foggy and he couldn't remember much, but the fact that something terribly strange occurred, he was sure of. The only mystery was, 'Just what had happened?'

The white-haired exorcist started to wake from the dream like state. Although, his whole body felt heavy. As if something were pushing down on him. He blinked his faded blue eyes and kept doing so until they adjusted to the light change. No, there was no light. It was pitch black. He tried to guess from what he could feel, but his body felt numb. It partly wore off, but the bean sprout suddenly wished he were still unfeeling.

The floor was cold and hard. His clothes felt like they were soaked through, and a breeze circulated the cramped space he was in. He wanted to call for help, but when he tried to open his mouth, a large piece of tape stopped him. Something that burned his wrists and ankles also kept him motionless. Allen's cursed arm was burning the most. Maybe it kept his innocence in check.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi stayed kneeled on the small balcony. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He was positively stunned. "A-Allen?" He tried calling out, as if the smaller exorcist would come to the balcony like nothing happened. But none of that really did happen.

For about another minute, the red-head stayed kneeled, his arms still waiting for someone to fall into. That is, until Leenali opened the door to the room with more force than necessary. "She's gone!" she screamed, meaning the other exorcist they had picked up. She was expecting Lavi and Allen to jump from her sudden outburst, but Lavi looked like he had just seen a ghost and Allen was nowhere to be found. "Where's Allen?" she whispered.

Lavi glanced at her with sad eyes. "Gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen tried to pull his arms free, but the burning increased. He whimpered from the intense heat. What a mistake that was. His voice had alarmed someone, or something, and it was coming towards the small room. He gasped when the sliding door was opened and light forced it's way through. He squinted his eyes and tried to make something out of the shadow blob in front of him.

"Oh, so you're awake?" Allen's heart skipped a beat, and he thought it almost stopped. He felt his body shiver. He knew that voice all to well. It was the voice of the one who once took his life.

He held his breath in, as if the monster wouldn't see him if he never breathed again. But he knew all too well that nothing ever got past the man in front of him. Tykki Mikk kneeled down beside the younger male, grinning with pleasure. "I fell in love with your extremely cute face ever since the first time I saw you on that train," he whispered. Allen had already sat himself up and was helplessly trying to get away. "And now, you're mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi cleaned himself up. He was fully dressed and as calmed down as he would get for a while. Even so, his hands were trembling, and they waited for the soft landing of a small, slender body. _Keep dreaming, lover boy. Instead of doing nothing, you have to go out and save him!_ He thought. His heart throbbed for the younger exorcist. But while going out to save Allen, they had to find the new exorcist, who seemed to be more trouble than expected.

Leenali happened to notice Lavi's change in attitude. She knew that he loved Allen, but she couldn't do anything to help him. Still, death happens all the time in the Black Order, and it had become more of a trend recently. The Millennium Earl was making more and more dangerous moves, giving him an upper hand. Even though there were exorcists to try and stop him, he always had a step ahead. Jumping twice and then stepping back. Now they were at more of a set back now that Allen was captured. They needed all the exorcists they could get.

The uncomfortable silence made Leenali fidget and it made her feel awkward. She wasn't used to this kind of silence when she was around Lavi. It wasn't normal. "If you're depressed the whole time, you won't be able to fight as strong as you would normally. That would make it harder for us to find Allen," she muttered, breaking the silence.

Lavi smiled thoughtfully. He understood what Leenali was trying to do, and she was right. He widened his smile until he was grinning ear to ear and then spoke as loudly as he could without yelling, "What are you talking about? Who's depressed?" Leenali smiled back at him, encouraged that he was really back to normal. But he wasn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen struggled not to cringe away from the Noah's touch. His arm was burning even more, it felt like it was on fire! His senses were becoming sharper now. He was both grateful and displeased. He turned away from Tykki and looked down at his feet. Of course they were bound, he knew that much. But whatever was keeping his hands and feet locked up was glowing red and green. The red looked like his blood (probably from trying to rip his hands out from the tight restriction. He could feel the cuts become deeper.), and the green looked like... his innocence!

The dark-skinned grinned and caressed Allen's face. He took hold of his chin and forced him to look at into his black eyes. "Feels like the power's being sucked right out of you, hmm? Bet that anesthesia wore off already. Does it hurt?" Tykki chuckled as if it were a joke. To him, it probably was.

Allen was tired. He didn't want to have to listen to Tykki joke about whatever he thought was just _so_ hilarious. All he could do was narrow his eyes at the laughing villain like he was some madman. Oh wait, he was.

"Oh! I forgot. I guess you can't talk to me with that," Tykki ripped off the large piece of tape and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it somewhere behind him. Allen would've felt the sting, but his arm felt like it was melting. It suddenly made him body sweat and his breathing got faster. He could barely open his mouth to speak.

"Wh-What is this?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late come back. Just went on vacation twice and hade a pile load of homework... I have to keep up on my social life people. Don't worry though. I didn't forget.

TBC... and it may just go up a rating. Woot, Woot!


End file.
